A Mother's Worry
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: He got the okay to play again from the doctors but he side stepped his mother's orders to do so. Yukimura-centric


I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters though I own the concept of Yukimura's mother and father and the plot of this one shot.

**A Mother's Worry**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

"Seiichi," said his mother, too calmly for his liking. Yukimura Kazuki was the one to give all Seiichi's looks to him and skills in tennis, not to mention. Yukimura Seiichi and his team were sitting in his house with his mother pacing in front of them. It was after the Nationals and Seigaku won the Championship. And to Rikkai Dai's embarrassment, Yukimura's mother Kazuki appeared after the match with Ryoma, dragging the all the regulars away from the ceremonies. "I'm highly disappointed in you."

"Mom, you have to understand," started Seiichi.

"I don't want an explanation, Seiichi. You never disobeyed me before, granted I never imposed that many rules on you, but I specifically told you not to play in the Nationals," said his mother, tapping her foot. She always did that when she was really mad.

"Yukimura-san, it wasn't him," started Sanada, trying to help his best friend out.

"Sanada-kun, I was not addressing you. You and the rest of the boys will be dealt with in a moment," said Kazuki. Sanada, Nioh, Marui, Jackal, Kirihara and Yanagi started to get worried. "Seichii, you are grounded for a month!"

"Mom, that's unreasonable," said the Child of God. "You know how important tennis is to me; you taught me everything you know."

"Seiichi, I am first your mother and you are my son," said Kazuki, sternly. "Go to you room, now."

"Yes, Mom," said Seiichi, sighing, trudging up to his room. "But you know I'm not a baby anymore."

"You still are to me," said his mother, quietly. Then she turned to her son's team. "Boys, I talked to your parents and they agreed to let me punish you all."

"But we didn't do anything," started Kirihara.

"I told you all that Seiichi was not to play in the Nationals, and then you go ahead and let him while I'm away taking care of my sick mother and his father is on a business trip in America," said Kazuki. "You may look older than you are but you are still children! Seiichi may be your friend and buchou, but first and foremost he is my son and he needs to know what I tried to do was for his own good."

"We're sorry, Yukimura-san but what's done is done," said Sanada.

"How true, but still you are going to clean this house top to bottom, spotless tomorrow," said Kazuki. "Now go home to your parents." The boys nodded and left. Kazuki then went upstairs to the door of her son's room. She peaked in. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed, looking annoyed.

"You can come in Mom," said Seiichi.

"You're mad at me," said Kazuki. "I know that, but you have to understand I'm doing this for you."

"You know how important the Nationals are to me and the team!"

"I know but," started Kazuki but then she changed her train of thought. "Do you remember when you came to me so I could teach you tennis?"

"Of course," said Yukimura.

"I told myself when I was thirteen that I would never pick up a tennis racket again because I disgraced the game but for you I did," said Kazuki. "For you I looked passed my mistakes and I taught you all that I know. I'm proud that you are my son. And for that reason is why I did not want you to participate in the Nationals, I care too much about you, I love you so much that it killed me to see you lying in that hospital bed for so long. It killed me to see you miss training with your team and yet you put a smile on your face every time I came to see you. I knew you were so depressed and sick and I could do nothing." She had tears coming down your face.

"Mom…"

"I know you're growing up into a fine, young man but I can't help but wonder if it was my fault for all your pain and suffering. I never meant for you to push yourself so much, I never want to see you like that again." She was sobbing into her hands, trying not to let her son see her cry. Seiichi frowned, he made his mother cry. He got up and hugged her.

"I'm fine now, just stop crying, you don't need to," said Seiichi. _Where's Dad when I need him?_

"My baby boy is no longer a boy huh?"

"I love you, Mom."

"I know, sweetie."

_"Mommy, will you teach me your tennis?!"_

_"MOM I MADE THE REGULARS!"_

_"Rikkai Dai are still the Champions."_

_"Captain, I'm a captain now, Mom."_

"But son if you ever disobey me again, I'm kicking your ass in tennis."

"Mom, when's the last time you had a real match?"

"Are you calling your mother old?"

"I didn't say that."

"Okay now you're asking for it, kid. As soon as a month is up I'm beating you in tennis."

"Why are women crazy?"

"Forget the month, you and me now, boy."

"You can't be serious."

"Serious as aquamarine being your favorite color."

"That's low Mom that's low."

"You afraid to get beaten by your mommy, Child of God," said Kazuki, teasingly.

"MOM!"

End.

Notes: God, Yukimura is so out of character but I wanted to make him seem his age—fourteen and that my friends is still a child.


End file.
